mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Buso Renkin chapters
'' as published by Viz Media on August 1, 2006 in North America.]] Written and illustrated by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Buso Renkin was serialized in Shueisha's shōnen magazine, Weekly Shōnen Jump from June 2003 to 2005, ending at 80 chapters. The individual chapters were collected by Shueisha into 10 tankōbon volumes which were released between January 5, 2004 and April 4, 2006. Viz Media released the manga's 10 tankōbon volumes between August 1, 2006 and February 5, 2008. The manga is licensed in France by Glénat, in Germany by Tokyopop Germany, __TOC__ Volumes list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873587-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 3, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0616-5 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Fade to Black | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = *8. Lock On *9. The Other New Life *10. VS. Washio: Section 1 *11. VS. Washio: Part 2: Section 1 *12. VS. Washio: Part 2: Section 2 | ChapterListCol2 = *13. VS. Washio: Part 3 *14. Midnight Run *15. Dark, Hot and Sweet *16. Butterfly of Black Death *17. Fade to Black | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873630-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0617-3 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = If You Doubt That You Are A Hypocrite | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = *18. If You Doubt That You Are A Hypocrite *19. Kazuki and Tokiko's Choice, Part 1 *20. Kazuki and Tokiko's Choice, Part 2 *21. Kazuki and Tokiko's Choice, Part 3 *22. Night in the Dormitory | ChapterListCol2 = *23. Warrior Tokiko *24. Destroy All Enemies *25. The Hayasaka Siblings *26. Training Day | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873651-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0840-0 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Carnival | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = *27. Just the Two of Us *28. Level One *29. A Lot in Common *30. Close Combat *31. Familiars | ChapterListCol2 = *32. The World of the Hayasaka Twins *33. Don't Give Up! *34. To the Hospital *35. Thirteen Hours to Go *36. Carnival | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873670-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 3, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0841-9 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = A Friend of Everyone | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873696-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-0842-7 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = A New Mission | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873780-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1045-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Runaway Start | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = | ChapterListCol2 = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873820-9 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1046-4 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Determination to Protect What's Important to the End | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = *64. Eater *65. Dawn at the Graveyard *66. No Regrets *67. Secret Passage of the Shadows *68. Meanwhile | ChapterListCol2 = *69. Round Two *70. The Determination to Protect What's Important to the End *71. Excel *72. Gone into Flames *73. Leave This to Me | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873851-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1047-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Boy Meets Battle Girl | TranslitTitle = | ChapterListCol1 = *74. The Two Final Battles *75. Infiltrating Newton Apple Academy for Girls *76. Secret of the Mask *77. Great Battle | ChapterListCol2 = *78. Require a Decision *79. Boy Meets Battle Girl *Buso Renkin Finale | Summary = }} References External links * *Buso Renkin, Viz Media webpage Buso Renkin